Peace Officer
by honu59
Summary: While recovering from a nearly fatal bullet wound, Danny slips into cynicism until he is reminded of the importance of his job and his purpose in the world.


_**A.N. **__– Hawaii Five-O belongs to CBS. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Thanks to Tanith2011 for beta reading this._

_The poster at the end of this story appears in the Season 4 episode "Skinhead"._

**Peace Officer**

Dan Williams sat on the open lanai in a lounge area of Queen's hospital. He shifted around in the wheelchair, trying to ease the nagging ache in his leg. Doc had removed a bullet from his right thigh two days earlier; the slug had nicked an artery and Dan was fortunate that help had arrived before he bled to death. It would be a while before he'd be able to walk on his own. Along with his release paperwork, he was waiting for a pair of crutches.

It was early in the morning and Dan, in his solitude, made the most of the rare opportunity to clear his mind and think. He really felt lucky to be alive. It should have been a routine task for the Five-O detective: walking down an alley behind Hotel Street to meet with his snitch. But that day he had had the misfortune to suddenly find himself in the middle of a turf war between rival street gangs. The young officer shook his head and ran a hand through his sandy curls_. It just doesn't make sense. Can one gang really own a street?_ Their violence had endangered everyone who happened to be there, from honest shop keepers eking out a living to prostitutes working the streets. No one was safe. Not even the soldiers and sailors on R & R, least of all tourists visiting the islands.

Dan's thoughts were distracted by a sound at the far end of the room: a pretty young nurse was purchasing a cup of coffee from the vending machine. As he glanced in her direction and admired her trim figure, he noticed the holiday banner hanging over the concession area and its message: "Peace on Earth". _Yeah, right! _he thought sarcastically_. Would there ever really be peace?_ The times were turbulent.

The detective's attention returned to the view beyond the lanai. The morning sun cast its warmth on his face and arms, while the cool trades bore the fragrances of flowers and the salty ocean to his senses. If he looked past the high rises of the city, the Hawaiian scenery was spectacular. In his heart, he truly believed that he lived in paradise; for this he had always been grateful. He wished that others would show the same level of appreciation. The violence and hate that he witnessed daily in his career seemed so incongruous with the beauty of the island.

"Danno?" The crisp, all business tone of voice broke the silence.

No response. The tall, dark haired detective spoke again more emphatically as he approached the wheelchair, a pair of hospital-issued crutches in his hand.

"Danno, you ready to get out of here?"

"Oh yeah, sure, Steve," Dan finally answered, turning to face his boss when he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"What's on your mind?" Steve asked gently, noticing the young detective's introspective mood.

"Just wondering why the Tongs and the Makus are at each other's throats again. I really thought they had called it quits over a year ago."

McGarrett eyed his protégé. "Same old reasons. Greed. Ego. The desire to be in control. And they don't care how many innocent lives they take in the process," Steve commented gravely, grateful beyond words that Dan's life had been spared after the close call.

Williams raised his head, his clear blue eyes meeting his mentor's gaze, his tone solemn and serious. "People come to these islands to take a break from the tension in their everyday lives and enjoy themselves, Steve. They don't deserve to be threatened by violence; they have the right to expect a safe and relaxing vacation."

The senior detective smiled at his second-in-command. "The governor feels the same way, Danno, so let's get you out of here so you can recover and get back to work." McGarrett helped his injured detective out of the wheelchair and onto the crutches. The pair slowly made their way out of the hospital and headed toward the black Mercury parked at the curb.

o-o-o

Dan returned to desk duty the following week. He arrived at the Palace early and was greeted with a welcome back hug from a relieved Jenny. Still awkwardly maneuvering on crutches, he entered his cubicle and settled in behind his desk. As he took his first sip of coffee, his eyes were drawn to the poster on the wall opposite his seat: an enlarged image of an HPD badge, beneath the badge was the phrase "Peace Symbol." The poster had been there for several years, blending into the background. Today, however, it took on a fresh meaning.

Dan thought back to the banner at the hospital and a quick smile lit his features. Perhaps peace was within the realm of possibility. Through his chosen career, his calling, he would do all that he could to bring peace to the islands he loved. The young cop leaned back in his chair and took another sip of coffee. The warm glow he felt was more than just the hot beverage. With a renewed passion and sense of purpose, he went back to work.

**Pau**


End file.
